The Faerie of Moonacre Valley
by MeikoSakine
Summary: Two years after Moonacre was saved, a mysterious woman shows up at the mansion. Who could she really be, and is she a threat to Robin and Maria's blossoming relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

I should be updating my other fanfics...

I watched this movie last night with my mother because we couldn't find the movie that we wanted to watch.

But I have so many Robin feels right now, I have to get them out.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"And check mate!" Maria laughed, setting down her knight with a flourish. Robin let out a sound of defeat. "That makes three times in a row I have won!" She added, laughing out loud as the older boy stuck his tongue out at her.

"No fair!" Robin whined "You've been playing chess all your life! I only learnt this morning!" He crossed his arms.

Maria laughed even harder. Since it was a nice, sunny day, Maria's uncle Sir Benjamin and his wife, Loveday Had suggested that Maria go play outside. She had gone out into the woods to look for wild berries, and ran into Robin. After a little while, he had asked if they could spend some time together. Maria had then offered to teach him how to play chess, and that was how they ended up on the south gardens, sat in the sun.

"I'm getting a little bored of playing chess." Maria announced once her laughter had died down "I always win, and it's like you don't even try." She sighed. Suddenly, her face lit up "I know! Why don't we play a small game of hide-and-go-seek?"

"But that game's for babies!" Robin immediately refused, letting out a groan "I'm 17, not 7. How old are you?" He poked her in the arm, hard enough to make her yelp.

"I'll have you know I'm almost 15, thank you very much." She replied, rubbing her arm before giving him a little push "And you can never be too old for fun."

Robin rolled his eyes "Fine! I'll play a _little_ game with you. But only a little one, okay? I don't want to boys thinking I've gone soft for some little girl." He crossed his arms.

"Thank you!" Maria replied, clapping her hands like a little girl. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Are you really this excited to play a game of hide-and-go-seek?" he asked, picking his hat up from the table and pushing it onto his head. For all he looked like penniless guy from the forest, adding his bowler hat made him so much more refined. Maria noticed this, and sighed to herself.

"Of course I am." She said "It's not like anyone else around her wants to play. Loveday said she would, but she's too busy now, what with the baby." Maria crossed her arms. It seemed that since Loveday had announced her pregnancy, no-one had paid her even an ounce of notice.

"Or maybe it's not the game." Robin said, smacking his palm with his fist "I know! You just want an excuse to hang out with a dashingly handsome man like myself!"

"Gross! You, dashingly handsome?" Maria replied quickly with disgust "No way!"

"Well then, I'm sure someone else would like to play with you. Maybe your shadow?" Robin replied, putting on his best hurt tone. At least, Maria thought he was putting it on. He turned and started to walk back towards the trees on the outskirts of the gardens. Maria could remember the times when she was forbidden to go there, for fear that Robin and his gang would kidnap her, and take her to his father. She looked over at Robin's back, thinking. Was he really the same person?

"W-wait!" She yelled after him, picking up her skirts. She ran as fast as she could without falling to him "I didn't mean it. Please could we play together?"

Robin turned back to her, smirking "Of course. I was just playing. Let's go." And he grabbed her hand and led her into the forest.

A few hours later, the two made it back to the house, laughing like loons. They had had a fantastic game of hide and seek, in which Maria had attempted to climb a tree and got stuck. She would of called out for help, but she was too stubborn and didn't want to be found, so she stayed there for at least an hour before Robin finally found her.

"Next time, I'll remember that you're a half-wit, and can't find girls." She laughed, poking him in the ribs playfully.

Robin was about to say some witty remark when Sir Benjamin's loyal servant Digweed came bustling out onto the patio. He looked pale and spooked, like he had seen a ghost.

"Digweed?" Maria inquired, cocking her head to one side "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, m-miss." He stuttered, swallowing "H-however, there is s-someone here to see y-you." he swallowed again."

"To see me?" She looked over at Robin, who shrugged his shoulders "Whoever could it be? Oh well, please send them through."

"As you wish, Miss Maria." Digweed replied, and wobbled off. Maria glanced over at Robin.

"Before you ask." He said "I have no idea who it could be."

"That was not what I was going to say." Maria put her hands on her hips "I was simply going to ask if you wished to do something tomorrow, since we had such fun today. Maybe we could go horse riding or have a picnic?"

"It was bad enough today with hide-and-seek, but if the boys see me having a girly little picnic with you they really will think I've gone soft." He said, ignoring Maria's protests "So I guess horse riding it is then."

"Miss Maria!" Digweed interrupted, coming back outside "May I introduce Miss…" He turned to look behind him.

"Fae." A woman said, coming into view "Fae Evergreen." Both Maria and Robin stopped and looked at her. She had bright rust coloured hair that hung in messy curls to her waist, and eyes like bright green emeralds. She was quite slim, bordering on skinny. She was wearing a simple blue dress, and no shoes. Around her waist was a leather belt, with several leather pouches attached. Her hair was threaded with trinkets and beads which shone as she stepped into the light. She looked like a fairy queen, but she couldn't of been that much older than Maria "Pleased to meet you." She added, curtsying to both Maria and Robin.

"Pleased to meet you, too." Maria replied, curtsying back. She was slightly confused as to who this woman was. Maria looked to Robin, who seemed rather spelled by this woman. She rolled her eyes, and dug her elbow hard into his ribs. This bought him back pretty sharpish.

"Ow!" He exclaimed "what did you do that for?" The woman, Fae, stifled a laugh and Robin blushed slightly.

"I could practically see you drooling." Maria scolded him lightly, and he started to sulk. Rolling her eyes again, she looked back at Fae "Sorry to be so direct, I mean we have just met and all, but why are you here? I don't think I've ever met you before."

Fae smiled "No, I haven't met you before." She said, and opened one of her pouches. She rummaged through it, and pulled out a slightly crumpled letter. "Here." She said "This was given to me a few weeks back. I do believe it is for you."

Maria hesitantly took the letter, and looked at the writing. She gasped. It was addressed to her, but the writing was that of her fathers. Robin put a hand on her shoulder. Maria opened the letter, and started to read.

_To my dearest Maria,_

_I love you very much. I always have, and always will. I hope that you will not see my any different after you read this._

Maria felt her heart ache a little, but continued to read.

_About three years before you were born, I met a woman. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met, with hair like caramel and eyes like the meadows of Moonacre just after a rainstorm. It was love at first site, for her as well as me. And no, before you ask, it was not your mother. The more deeply we fell in love, the more we planned to get married. However, my brother Benjamin warned me of the curse, and I grew scared. In the end, I was so scared that I left. I didn't care where I went, I just had to get out. I left in the middle of the night for London. I tried to forget about that woman. This is when I met your mother._

_Not long after you were born, I received a letter from the woman. She had given birth to a child, and was convinced it was mine. I refused all right, since it was almost two years since I had seen her last. I felt so guilty, I joined the army._

_I guess deep down, I know the child really was mine. Many years later, I did go back, trying to seek out the woman. But I could not find her. I borrowed money here and there to pay people to help find her, but it all came to nothing._

_So please, my dear Maria, I know my time is almost up. I have borrowed a little too much a little too often. They will come for me soon._

_Please, travel to Moonacre. Please, find my lost child, your sister. I wish I could give you more information, but all I know is that her family name is Evergreen._

_I love you so very much,_

_Your ever-loving Papa_

Maria put the paper down, and looked at the woman, dumbstruck.

_Evergreen._

_Fae Evergreen._

Suddenly it all clicked. Maria put her hand to her mouth.

"You're my _sister_?" She exclaimed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please drop a review if you liked :)

~Catt


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote another chapter since I'm starting to quite like the Fae character I have created. She's fun to write about!

Please read and review, and let me know what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Are you really my _sister_?" Maria asked again, still not quite believing it. She, Robin and Fae had moved inside, and were now sat enjoying afternoon tea prepared by Marmaduke.

"Yes, that's right." Sir Benjamin said, answering for Fae as he entered the room "She is clearly of Merryweather blood, even if that blood is mixed with that of the Evergreen family."

"Sir Benjamin." Fae greeted him, standing up and curtsying. Sir Benjamin waved his hand at her dismissively but playfully.

"Please, just call me Uncle. Since I am." He said, smiling at her "It's lovely to see you. I haven't seen you in so long."

"You've met her before?" Maria asked "But I thought you said no women had set foot in this house for twenty years."

"That is true, but I always saw Fae as an exception. After all, she is of my brother's blood."

"I first remember meeting you when I was 5." Fae remembered "Mother and I had had an argument, and I ran off into the forest. I ran so far, that I came to the Merryweather estate. Sir Benjamin found me, cold and scared. Even though he did not favour women much, he took me upon his horse and rode with me back to my Mother."

"A true gentleman can never leave a damsel in distress." Robin chuckled, and Maria sent him a look.

"Continuing with my story, my Mother saw Sir Benjamin and mistook him for my- our father. But after he had explained who he was, my mother told him who she and I were." Fae looked over to her uncle, and he continued the tale.

"I was surprised at first. I had known that my brother had been seeing someone before he left, but I did not know he had a child. Only Maria I knew about. For a few years after that, she would come and play in my gardens and with the horses. But then, when she was around the age of 14, Fae stopped coming."

"The De Noirs." Fae said sadly, making Robin prick his ears up "They came to our house. Since technically our house was on their land, we had to pay them every so often."

Robin felt guilty. He had frequently heard his father talking about a young woman who lived on their forest.

"What happened?" Maria asked, completely enthralled with her sister's tale.

"They took my mother." She said in a small voice "And I haven't seen her since."

"You've been living alone in the forest?" Maria asked, slightly surprised yet envious. She had always wanted to live alone!

"Yes. For three years." She replied. Sensing the attitude she had created, she smiled "But it wasn't all that bad. It was lonely, but I got to live somewhere I loved."

"The De Noirs took your mother?" Robin asked, and Maria looked at him. She noticed that he said the De Noirs like he wasn't part of them.

"That's what I said." Fae forced a smile.

"Well. The Merryweathers and the De Noirs are no longer at war with each other." Sir Benjamin cut in. He looked at Robin pointedly "I'm sure the De Noirs kept her safe and will return her as soon as possible."

"Yeah, they kept her safe. Right Robin?" Maria said. Robin blushed, and looked at his feet.

"Yeah…" He said "I'm sure they did." He refused to look into Maria's eyes. Maria clenched her hand into a fist, and stood up.

"Robin, can I talk to you?" Maria asked "In _private_?" Robin stood up slowly. He was quite aware of Fae and Sir Benjamin's eyes following him across the room. Maria opened the door, and the two left.

"Why?" Maria asked as soon as they were far enough away for no-one to hear them "Why are you lying about being a De Noir?"

Robin crossed his arms and scowled "I don't remember ever saying I wasn't."

"But you talk about them as if you're not one of them." Maria said, frowning "Why?"

"Well you would too, wouldn't you?" Robin snapped "She just said her mother was taken from her by us. By my people. By my father. How am I supposed to tell her that? 'Oh yeah! I just happen to be part of the clan that stole your mother away from you and forced you to live on your own for so many years!'"

"Robin…" Maria said in a small voice. Robin was getting mad, and seeing him like this was scary. It was just like back when he captured her for the first time, when she was racing through the De Noir settlement in her under things and he had cornered her on that high ledge. She had been so scared at that point. Robin looked into her eyes, and took a deep breath in, and exhaled.

"I'm sorry." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder "It's just, I want to get to know this Fae girl. I want to be on her good side. I don't want her to hate me." He blushed slightly.

"I know. I'm sorry for bringing it up." Maria said, taking his hand and leading him back towards the room "Come on, let's go back."

Robin let Maria lead him back to the room. When they got there, Sir Benjamin had left and it was just Fae in the room. She wasn't at the table, though. She had moved to the harpsichord and was playing a soft tune on it. It was a sad sort of tune that floated around the room, sending shivers up Maria's spine. She had never heard music like this before.

Fae suddenly stopped playing when she realized that she wasn't alone "I'm sorry." She said with an apologetic smile "I love playing the harpsichord. My mother used to play too."

"It's fine." Maria said "You can play the harpsichord whenever you want. That tune was beautiful, by the way. I've never heard it before."

"It's called the Lament of the Faeries." Fae replied "My mother wrote it. It's a very sad tune, isn't it?"

Maria nodded in agreement, but Robin did not move. Even if Maria had never heard this song before, he had. He just couldn't put his finger on where he had heard it before.

"Anyway." Fae said, breaking his thoughts "I should be heading back to my house. It's been lovely to meet all of you finally."

"Do you have to go?" Maria exclaimed "I would really like it if you stayed for longer. We can play until it gets dark, and then Robin can take you home. He knows the woods like the back of his hand, you know."

Fae looked up at Robin as if she was seeing him for the first time. His dark, curly hair was slightly longer now as he had not been bothered to cut it, his brown eyes glancing up at her. He was wearing the same style of clothing he had had worn two years back, and that should of given away the fact that he was a De Noir.

"Well, I guess if it's okay with Robin then I can stay." She said, not taking her eyes off him. Robin was having a hard time trying to decide what kind of a look she was giving him, whether it was curious, friendly or the cold stare of someone who hated the De Noirs figuring out he was one.

Maria and Fae played out in the gardens, with Robin watching them. Miss Heliotrope –Who had met Fae earlier in the day and thought that she was a strange sort of girl- muttered to herself that grown women should not be playing children's games and had refused to watch over them.

"Catch, Maria!" Fae laughed, throwing the ball to her. Maria quickly caught it, and stumped the base that she was standing on.

"You're out!" She proclaimed happily, pointing at Robin who had hit the ball. He groaned, and passed the bat to Fae. They had decided to play Rounders in the end, a game born in their mother country that consisted of a batter hitting the ball and trying to get round all four bases without getting 'out'. Since they only had three players, they only had one base, one fielder and one batter and were taking turns.

Robin threw the ball to Fae, who hit it will all her might, sending the ball flying. Robin quickly retreated to the base, and Maria ran after the ball, hiking her skirts up so that she would not trip. Maria ran as fast as she could, but by the time she had picked up the ball, Fae was already half way back to home base. Maria envied the lose fitting clothes that her older half-sister was wearing, since it meant she could run faster.

"Throw the ball, Maria!" Robin shouted, and Maria did just that. Robin just barely caught it, but it was too late and Fae was back at home."

"Yay!" She cheered "I got back!" and even though it meant this Evergreen girl was beating both the De Noir boy and the Merryweather girl, none of them could help but smile.

When the group finally decided it was time to end the game, the score was Fae: 5, Robin: 3 and Maria: 1. Maria thought this was most unfair, since she was wearing a corset and petticoats. Robin just laughed and called her a sore loser.

Maria gave Robin a quick hug goodbye, which made both of them blush slightly. She also gave Fae a hug, so that Robin would not think that she was doing anything special for him.

"Make sure Fae gets home okay!" She called out, before running back to the house. Fae looked at Robin and smiled, holding out her hand.

"Let's get going, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

It suddenly occurred to me that this is quite an old movie, and because of that not many people would be looking for fanfictions… But oh well XD I like this and I don't care what anyone else says!

I will write this!

On a vaguely similar note, thank you to Microsized half-pint for reviewing! I'm glad you love it!

Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

Robin and Fae started to walk. For a good part of it, neither one of them spoke; Robin was too shy and Fae had nothing to say.

"It's such a lovely day, isn't it?" Fae asked, her voice cutting through the silence. Robin looked up at her, and nodded.

"It is." Robin replied, looking away from her. He didn't understand why he was suddenly so shy. He was never shy around people.

"You're very quiet." Fae suddenly said "Is anything wrong?"

"No." Robin lied. He was still thinking about the girl's mother "Nothing's wrong."

"I see." Fae blinked, and turned back to the path. They continued in silence, with only the sounds of birds calling and the trees rustling in the slight breeze "Your name is robin, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Robin looked at her, slightly confused by the question

"_Erithacus rubecula._" Fae said "The European Robin. A small bird with a bright red breast. Folklore tales tell them to be symbols of charity and compassion."

"Compassion?" Robin echoed.

"It means to feel another's suffering or sadness, but want to do something about it." Fae smiled at him.

Robin forced a smile "You sure do know your facts, don't you?"

"My mother taught me a lot of stories." She shrugged "And my house is full of books. I love learning new things."

"Where do you live?" Robin asked. They weren't in the De Noir woods anymore.

"It's not far from here, actually. Just a little further."

Robin shrugged, and followed behind her. He watched how she walked, how her shoulders swayed and her arms swung loosely by her sides…

"Are you listening?" Fae said. Robin snapped out of his daydream and looked up at her.

"Pardon?" He asked, mentally slapping himself for looking the fool in front of this girl.

"I said, where do _you _live?" She repeated.

"I live…" Robin panicked. He had to think fast or tell the truth. And he wasn't going to tell the truth just yet "I live nearby too, actually."

"You do?" Fae looked him right in the eye, causing him to blush and look away "I've never seen any houses nearby."

"T-that's because it's hidden." Robin quickly said "And secret to everyone."

"Well." Fae grinned "Maybe one day you'll show me it."

_I doubt it. _Robin thought, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, we're here." Fae said, and Robin looked up.

"Are we?" he said, confused "I don't see anything."

Fae laughed "look up." She said, pointing towards the sky. Robin looked up, and gasped.

Up in the trees, was a house.

"I've never seen anything like it." Robin said, totally in awe of this 'tree house'.

"Well, there are some bits on the ground." She pointed to a small garden area where she had put a table and chairs and a small coop with a few chickens in "But mostly I live in the trees."

Robin watched as Fae walked over to the chicken coop, and scooped up one of the hens. The hen clucked at her in annoyance, but let her stroke her soft feathers.

"Well." Robin said, looking around "I better head home. It's going to get dark soon."

"Okay." Fae put the hen down, and smiled at Robin "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Robin nodded. Much to his surprise, Fae pulled him into a hug.

"See you tomorrow." She said quickly, before turning and nimbly climbing the trees into her house leaving a very red Robin stood on the forest floor.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow." Robin muttered, and turned to head back to his real home- the De Noir settlement.

Back at the Merryweather mansion, Maria was telling Miss Heliotrope, Sir Benjamin and Loveday all about her new sister, and the fun day that them and Robin had had together.

"It was really fun!" Maria said "Me and Robin played chess, and naturally I won every single time. Then we went into the forest and played hide and seek, and I climbed a tree and I couldn't get down but because we were playing hide and seek I couldn't get Robin to help me but in the end he found me and helped me down and then we came back and-"

"Maria!" Miss Heliotrope said, cutting Maria off "Quite down and eat your soup."

"It's okay." Loveday laughed "It seems like you've taking quite a liking to my brother."

"I don't know what you mean." Maria smiled to herself.

"How do you like Fae? She's a nice girl, isn't she?" Sir Benjamin said. Maria nodded.

"She is! She played Rounders with Robin and I, and she was really good! She was even better than Robin."

Loveday sent Sir Benjamin a knowing look. He smiled back.

"You sure do spend a lot of time with that boy." Sir Benjamin said.

"I do not!" Maria replied.

"Maria!" Miss Heliotrope cut in "Do not speak to Sir Benjamin like that."

"I'm sorry." Maria said. She finished her dinner, and left the table. She went to her room, and sat down on the bed.

She thought about the first time she had seen Robin, at her father's funeral. He had been standing off in the corner, just watching them. The next time they had met, he had tried to kidnap her, and she had scratched his hand with her needle.

She felt slightly bad remembering this, because the cut had got infected and now Robin had a permanent scar on the back of his hand.

Thinking about it now, all Robin had been trying to do was scare her off. He knew about the curse, and didn't want her to get hurt by it.

So maybe she did spend a lot of time with Robin. But he was nice! Once she got to know him, and he stopped trying to kidnap her and lock her up of course, but he was a really nice person!

She opened a window, and looked out. It was starting to get dark now, and Maria wondered if Robin had gotten Fae home safely, and then gotten himself home safely.

The sound of a raven screeching pulled her out of her thoughts, and she looked out. The raven landed on her windowsill, and pecked at its leg, where a note was tied. Maria pulled it off, and read it.

"_Meet me in the forest tomorrow, in the clearing where we usually meet. Robin" _Maria read, and couldn't help but smile slightly. She quickly grabbed a pen and piece of paper, and wrote down a response.

Over in the De Noir settlement, Robin awaited Maria's response. He wanted to take her to Fae's house, and then to the lake that sat in the middle of the forest. It looked really nice at this time of year, and he wanted to share it with the sisters.

"Robin?" his father said, knocking on his door. Robin got up from the chair by the window and opened his door.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up at his father. It was very rare that he would come down to his room, especially at this time.

"You weren't at the meeting earlier." Coeur De Noir said "We decided that tomorrow will be the great hunt, since it is supposed to be a nice day and we're running out of supplies."

Robin sighed "I have plans tomorrow" He said.

"With Maria?" his father said quickly. Robin looked away.

"Maybe. Why do you want to know?"

"Fine." Coeur De Noir said "I'll let you off just this once, since I think Maria is a lovely girl." Robin smiled at his father.

"Thank you, Father." He said, and Coeur De Noir nodded and him and left. Robin walked back over to window, and sat down. He waited for the raven to come back, and when it did he jumped up and grabbed the paper.

"_I'd love to. I'll see you there. ~Maria" _He didn't know why, but he smiled at her neat handwriting. But then he frowned and thought about Fae. He had known Maria for a long time now, but he felt a 'connection' with Fae that had taken two years to feel with Maria.

He sighed, closed his window and flopped down onto his bed.

Fae looked out the window at the moon, which was advancing into the sky. She frowned when she thought about that boy, Robin. There was something strange about him, like he was hiding something. She sighed, and turned around, shivering. The one problem with living out in the forest was it got very cold very quickly. She lit a fire in the corner, and heated up some coals for her warming pan. When they were hot enough, she put them in the warming pan, and climbed into bed.

The last thoughts she had before she dropped off into a deep sleep were of the strange dark boy who had walked her home…

* * *

And there we go! Chapter 3!

Please leave a review if you liked! I'll try to write soon XD

Catt :D


	4. Chapter 4

So, I've had a fun two days!

I live in a really forest-y area, and it's actually around where the book was set. Pretty cool, huh? Well, yesterday I went (all by myself! I'm 15!) Up to the thicker parts of the forest, and I found a beautiful place where there were a few rocks which made a perfect place to sit and write. So I did: D I've also set this chapter around what I saw whilst I was there and stuff I also got hopelessly lost, and came out by a road that apparently overlooks my tiny village, and I could see it, right in the distance XD I had A LOT of fun walking back, lol.

And then, earlier today, I was at my normal archery club (I do archery!) And when we were about to leave, my friend turns around and what does she say?

"_Good bye, Robin."_

Of course, I died right at that very moment.

Robin taught me archery.

:D

* * *

Chapter 4

The very next morning, Maria was up unusually bright and early. She got dressed into one of Loveday's lighter, more comfortable dresses that would be perfect for running and climbing trees. Or not, since she had gotten stuck last time. The dress was much like the one she had worn that fateful day two years ago, but instead of the maroon colour, it was emerald green, bringing out her fiery red hair.

Almost the very same red hair that Fae, her sister had. Maria had always thought that it was her mother (Whom she had never met) who had the red hair, but since she had it too it must have been a gene from their father that had skipped his generation. That or maybe their mothers had looked similar, and that was why he had even met her own mother in the first place; because it looked like the woman he had left behind.

Maria shook thought of her father from her head, and left her room, closing the dainty door behind her. Even with having a growth spurt, she was still small enough to fit through the tiny door. Maria wished that she would always be small enough to fit through that door, so she could stay in the room forever.

Marmaduke had prepared many cold dishes for breakfast that morning, so she just needed to choose what she wanted from the large buffet he had laid out. Eggs, sausages, bacon, a selection of sliced fruits, and a few small tartlets were place on her plate, and she sat down at the table to eat.

Halfway through her second tartlet, the door was flung open, and Loveday walked in. She was getting bigger and bigger by the day. Surely her child would be born soon.

"Good morning, Maria!" She sung. Maria sighed in relief. Some mornings Loveday was her happy, normal self and others she was grumpy and in a right mood at everyone and everything. Once, Maria had seen her yell at grass. Grass.

Maria giggled at the memory. "Good morning, Loveday." She replied though her smile, and Loveday shot her a strange looking. It turned knowing.

"I bet I know who you're seeing today." Loveday announced, grabbing her own plate of breakfast –mostly eggs. She was craving them like crazy- and sat down across from her niece.

"Do you now?" Maria replied, stopping her giggling. If Miss Heliotrope saw her doing that, she would tell her off for sure. Loveday was much more relaxed "Do tell."

"Oh, I don't know." Loveday looked around the room, playing innocent "Could it be a certain brother of mine?"

Maria blushed a little bit "It might be. Or it could be a certain sister of mine."

"I see." Loveday nodded slowly "I do want to meet this girl. What's she like?"

"She's very pretty." Maria sighed "She had red hair, green eyes and she's even slimmer than me. I think Robin likes her a lot, but she hates the De Noirs with a passion."

"Well, you don't need to worry about her stealing away Robin then, do you?" Loveday said thought fully, before putting a forkful of egg in her mouth "And why does she hate the De Noirs?"

Maria sighed "It's a very long story. Basically, her mother was kidnapped by your father, or at least, some of his men. So she's held a grudge ever since."

Loveday chewed thoughtfully "You say this girl has red hair, right?" Maria nodded "Well, I can remember going to visit a woman in the forest once. She could play such beautiful music, and she had bright red hair, too. Maybe she was the same person?"

"I don't know." Maria answered "But she could be. Maybe we should take a trip up to the settlement to see if we can find her?"

Loveday beamed at me "Yes! That's a fantastic idea. I have been meaning to see my father in ages. He hasn't seen my bump yet." She giggled like a little girl, and I couldn't help but smile. Her father had been overjoyed when she told him the fantastic news, and he hadn't shut up about his new grandchild ever since, according to Robin. He was always on his back about finding his own wife, and producing his own heir.

Maria had laughed so hard when he had told her me of this. He was only seventeen! She had laughed so hard, she had fallen over a tree root and grazed her elbows. That had not been quite so funny.

Maria and Loveday made small conversation whilst they ate, Maria eating as fast as she could so she could get out and see Robin. Maria didn't know why, but she had a feeling something was going to happen today. She hadn't decided if it would be good or bad yet.

When Maria was finished eating, she excused herself and said goodbye to Loveday. She told Maria to be careful and not to fall over or get stuck in any trees again. Maria had then stuck her tongue out at Loveday, and she had laughed.

Maria knew my way to the clearing as well as the back of her hand; she just had to walk straight from the marker Robin had set for her.

"_And this." Robin said, putting down a second hay bale a little away from the first one "Is the marker for the clearing. Just enter though here, and keep going straight until you come to it."_

She had thanked him for the marker, and told Sir Benjamin not to have them moved. And they hadn't.

When she got to the clearing, Maria thought she was early, and smiled. She and Robin had an on-going joke about how the day that she got their before him would be the day pigs flew. She got really excited for a moment, and looked around. Maria couldn't see him. She turned back, and almost jumper out of her skin.

He was right in front of her!

"Robin!" She almost shrieked, jumping backwards and hitting her back on a tree, making her wince. Robin frowned.

"Sorry." He said "I thought it would be funny to scare you. You're not too hurt, are you?" he asked, peering at Maria. She shook her head, and he visibly relaxed.

"I'm fine." She said, standing up straight and fixing her dress "However, I don't think you will be."

Robin looked confused. Maria smiled, and stole his hat.

"Come back here!" Robin shouted with mock-anger as she ran off, laughing. Usually he would be faster than her, but today she was wearing a loose dress. That meant more space to run. She hoisted up her skirts until they were almost around her knees, and ran as fast as she could, weaving in and out of the trees. She could sense that Robin was right on her tail.

"Got you!" He cried, finally grabbing Maria around her tiny waist, and lifting her up like she weighed nothing. She shrieked happily. "Can I have my hat back now?" Robin asked, putting her down and holding out his hand.

"No." Maria replied, placing it on her own head "I think it suits me so much better than I suits you."

Robin rolled her eyes, and grabbed it off her head. She protested, but Robin quickly spoke.

"I think we should go and find your sister." He said "I have a place I want to show you both."

Maria nodded, but couldn't help but feel a bit let down. She had wanted to spend the whole day with Robin, just them. She thought he was going to show her a place that would be theirs. But no. He wanted to see her sister.

'_It's so unfair!'_ She thought as Robin led the way to Fae's tree house. He had only known Fae a day, and yet he was treating her like the most important person. Maria wanted Robin to herself! She didn't want to share!

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, stopping suddenly and looking round "You've been grumbling to yourself for the past few minutes."

Maria blushed "I'm fine." She said, quickly dismissing it "Let's go find Fae."

Robin nodded, but Maria caught the look her gave her. She knew he didn't believe her, and she didn't care. In no time at all, Robin had led her to Fae's house.

"Fae?" He called out "Are you there?"

There was a crash from what looked like a chicken coop.

"Ahh!" Fae cried, running into view chasing a brown and white hen. She quickly caught it, and glared up at Robin "You scared her!" She said. Maria put a hand up to her mouth to stifle her laughter. The great Robin, being told off by her sister?

"I'm sorry." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You will be!" She shot back, and turned to put the hen back in the coop. She muttered sweet words into its feathers. Robin watched her do this, and couldn't help but let his heart throb.

"So, why are you here?" She said finally, once the chickens were settled. Robin grinned that lopsided grin. Maria felt sad and angry at that. That was his grin for _her_.

"Came to pick you up. I have a place I want to show you two." He said. He held out one arm to Maria and one to Fae "Care to join?"

Maria nodded her head and linked her arm with Robins. Fae also nodded, but took Robin's hand, making him flinch slightly. Fae hadn't noticed, but Maria had.

"Let's go." She said, slightly grumpy. Robin glanced at her, but did not pressure her on her sudden bad mood.

He led the two girls through the forest. Maria looked around, not recognizing her surroundings. She had never been this deep into the forest before. But Robin was with them, and she trusted him.

"Where are we going?" Fae asked. Robin smiled at her.

"Just a little somewhere I found on my last trip out." He said. Fae didn't press the question any further. It seemed like Robin was going to keep it a surprise.

The trio came to a small hill, and Robin smiled apologetically. "You're going to have to climb up it." He said, pointing to it. Maria frowned slightly.

"That's easy." She said, and hoisted her skirts up. Robin blushed as he caught sight of her knees. Maria, trying but not trying to show off took a step back, and ran at the hill, nimbly getting up it in one go.

"Well done, Maria!" Fae said, giving her sister a little clap. Maria smiled triumphantly.

"Now you try!" She replied, and even thought Fae couldn't sense it, Robin could sense the silent competition the younger sister had just started.

Fae, who was wearing a dark navy skirt with a long sleeved white blouse and matching navy waistcoat, pulled up her skirts too, making Robin blush even redder. Maria clenched her fists.

"Hey Bird-brain!" She called, using the nickname she knew he hated "If you blush anymore, you really will be robin red-breast."

Robin couldn't help but blush even harder. Fae looked at him and smiled in a mischievous way. She glanced back up at Maria, and pulled her skirts up a little higher.

If before Robin had been red, he was now positively tomato.

"Be quiet! Princess!" He yelled back. Maria just laughed. He knew she didn't like that nickname, but it wasn't much of a retort.

Fae made it up the hill, and then Robin did, still blushing. "You'll regret that." He whispered to Maria, and she mock punched him in the arm.

"Will I?" She replied, innocently.

Robin chose to ignore her, and continued leading them on. Finally, after what seemed like ages, they arrived.

"We're here." He said "Do you ladies like it?"

Maria and Fae looked. There was a small clearing in the trees, with a small river flowing down the middle of it. There was a short drop to get down to it, but the sisters and Robin managed it easily. Fae went straight to the water, kneeled down and put her hand to it, letting her fingers dance over the surface. Robin watched, enthralled.

"It's beautiful here." Maria said, a little louder then she needed to. Robin snapped out of his daydream, and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it, Maria." He said, and then turned to Fae "Do you like it, too?"

She nodded, and stood up "It's beautiful here." She said "I'm glad you could show us it."

Maria rolled her eyes, and walked down to the water. Robin moved closer too. Maria smiled a little, and rolled her skirts right up to her waist, tucking them into her bloomers. Robin noticed, and blushed again.

"What's wrong, Robby?" She asked, using another one of his hated nicknames "You've seen me in my underwear before." He noticed Fae looking at him weirdly, but he couldn't explain it without telling her that he was a De Noir. So he had no choice but to let her think what he thought she was thinking. This just made him blush even more.

Maria kicked off her boots, and started to wade into the water.

"That's a perfect idea!" Fae cried happily, and copied Maria by rolling her own skirt up and tucking it into her own bloomers. Neither of the sisters needed to look at Robin to see that he was a tomato again. Fae had only just gotten into the water, when they heard the pounding of horse hooves.

"Robin?" A male voice shouted "Is that you?"

Robin looked up, and swore to himself. It was Blake, one of his friends and fellow gang members. Why was he here?

"It is you." He continued, and turned to someone out of sight. There was a short burst of laughter "I didn't know you had two women now."

"I don't!" Robin replied hotly "What do you want, Blake?"

Blake frowned slightly "Your father said that you were busy today." He said. Fae looked up at the men, slightly confused. They looked like De Noirs. Why was Robin talking to them?

And how did they know his father?

"I think it's time to go." Maria said quickly. She knew that Robin's cover was about to be blown.

"I am busy." Robin replied as the two girls got out of the water "Can't you see?"

"What, busy babysitting?" Blake shot back, and the group behind him snickered again.

"Shut up, Blake." Robin gritted his teeth "What do you really want?"

"Nothing." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I just thought that the great Robin De Noir, heir to the De Noir throne would be doing more than just babysitting a pair of girls." He paused, and looked at Maria and Fae "Though mighty fine girls they are."

Robin shooed them away, and they rode off laughing. He turned back to two sisters. Maria looked sad, and Fae had a look of pure shock on her face.

"You're one of them." Fae said quietly, anger in her voice.

It wasn't a question.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, thanks to Microsized half-pint for reviewing :D I am really glad you think well of it. I don't actually know anyone else who likes it, though I do plan on inviting people over and playing it :D

And also, as a note to the top AN, my archery teacher is in fact called Robin. But he's old XD Though I did find it slightly strange, because he's in charge of all the forest activities and stuff as well as archery :o And I do live in the area the story was set in. Coincidence?

~Catt :D


	5. Chapter 5

So, I'm making a batch of lemon sorbet for school tomorrow, and whilst I'm waiting for it I decided to write… So a day after the last chapter, we have another .

I am spending way too much time on this, lol.

Please enjoy XD

* * *

Chapter 5

"You're one of them." Fae said quietly, anger in her voice.

It wasn't a question. Robin stepped towards her "Look, Fae-"

"Be quiet!" Fae shouted, cutting Robin off. Robin stepped back, slightly shocked by the girl's outburst "I can't believe you're one of them! A De Noir! And not just any, the heir!"

"Yes, but-"

"Your father." Fae growled deeply "Your father took my mother away! He took her away from me!" She narrowed her eyes, and grabbed her boots. When she looked back at Robin, tears were in her eyes "You're no better than the rest of your filthy kind." She spat, before running off into the forest.

"Fae, wait!" Maria cried, starting after her sister. She was stopped by Robin grabbing her arm.

"Please don't go." He said in a small voice "I can't bear to lose you too."

"I'm not going anywhere." Maria said, turning to face him. He looked so small, stood there. She felt a strange feeling in her chest that she just couldn't explain.

"I'm sorry." Robin said "I know I shouldn't let myself get so upset about this." He looked up at the sky.

"Are you _crying_?" Maria asked, her mouth slightly agape. She had never seen Robin cry. Hell, she had never thought Robin was capable of crying.

"No." he replied quickly, turning away "But I think it's time to get you home. I think it's going to rain."

"What?" Maria replied "But it's sunny-"

"It's time to go home, Maria." Robin firmly said, cutting her off. She just nodded. Robin led her back to the manor, but didn't offer her his hand. He just walked with her following behind. Maria thought that she should try to make some sort of conversation, but she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to upset Robin any further.

"We're here." Robin said, and Maria thanked him. She walked past him, and then suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Robin." Maria turned to him "Loveday and I are-" she stopped talking when she realised that Robin was gone "We're coming to visit soon." She finished quietly, before turning back to the manor and walking in sadly.

Fae ran through the forest, dodging trees left and right. She hadn't even stopped to put her shoes on, and her feet were starting to hurt.

How could he? How could he lie to her? She wouldn't have minded so much if he had of just told her he was a De Noir to start with, but he hid it from her!

She attempted to jump over a rather large root, but didn't make it and fell forwards, hitting her face. She sat up, her body groaning in pain. She tried to stand up, but cried out in pain and fell back down. She looked down at her feet, and gasped. She had cut her feet up really badly, and they were bleeding.

"Damn it." She cursed "Damn everything." She gasped in pain as she sat back against a tree. Fae looked around, and realized she had no idea where she was "Fantastic." She breathed, and shut her eyes.

Robin moved swiftly through the forest, trying to find the elder of the sisters. After he had left Maria at the manor, he had gone to Fae's home to apologize, and found her missing. He was worried now that she didn't know her way back.

"Fae?" he called out "Fae? Can you hear me?" he was starting to get worried now. All of the feelings he had felt when the girl yelled at him earlier were now gone, replaced with the pure fear that he wouldn't find her.

He had used the excuse of rain just to get Maria to leave him alone, but suddenly there was a flash and a clap of thunder soon after. Rain started to pour down, and Robin cursed out loud.

The worst place you could be in a thunderstorm was the forest.

"Fae!" He called out again, his voice getting even more nervous. There was another flash of lightning, and the clap of thunder followed even sooner than last time. The storm was getting closer.

"Fae!" He cried again, and came to a small clearing. He frowned deeply at a small bundle heaped up against a tree. He walked over, and poked it with his foot. The bundle moved slightly, and Robin stepped back in shock when he saw what it was.

Fae.

"Oh my God, Fae." He said softly. Fae didn't move. Robin could see the cuts on her feet and on her face from where she had fallen over. It was still raining, and when he touched her bare arm, she was freezing cold.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning hit a tree nearby, and it fell. Robin decided it was too dangerous to leave Fae, and he couldn't wake her. Trying to push all thoughts of what she had said to him out of his mind, he picked her up gently. He knew the forest, and knew how to get back to her home.

Maria sat by the harpsichord, and looked out of the window. It was pouring it down with rain, and every so often there was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. She was worried about Fae. She lived in a tree, so she was most likely to get hurt in a storm like this. She was about to head out to invite Fae to stay with them, when Loveday came rushing down the staircase.

"Maria!" She called. Maria turned to her "You can't be going out in this weather! You'll catch a cold!"

"Yes, but my sister-"

"No buts." Loveday cut in, crossing her arms "We're to go to the De Noir settlement tonight, when the storm has passed. Father has invited us to stay."

"But-"

"I said, no buts." Loveday walked over to Maria, and pulled her into a hug "I know how much you want to see your sister, but I can't let you go out in this storm. You know how dangerous it is. Robin would never forgive me."

Maria opened her mouth, but shut it again. _'Like Robin would care._' She thought _'He has Fae now_.'

"We'll be staying for a week." Loveday said, letting go of Maria "Miss Heliotrope has started to pack your stuff. You better go and help her."

Maria nodded sadly, and walked off up the stairs to her room.

Fae woke up in her bed. She sat up groggily, and looked around.

How had she got here? Memories of passing out in the forest came flooding back. Fae tried to remember more about what had happened when she heard a crash from the living room.

Worry flashed through her. An intruder? Who could it be? She stood up slowly, realizing she was in her nightgown. Had she changed herself?

She heard another crash, and this time someone cursed. A male voice. Fae recognized it, but couldn't place it. Her head was still fuzzy from the before. She grabbed a broom, and ventured out.

It was dark, and smelled like it had been raining. It wasn't any more, though. She could see the silhouette of someone in the kitchen. She walked up behind the person as soundlessly as I could, a raised the broom. I brought it down on their head as hard as I could.

"Ouch!" The person shouted, turning around quickly. Apparently, she hadn't hit them hard enough "What the hell was that for, Fae?"

"Robin?" She said slowly, and memories of earlier came flooding back. Oh yeah. He was a De Noir "what are you doing here, De Noir?" She hissed.

"Don't." Robin said "I'm not- I'm not like them. I'm really not." He said. Fae raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Oh, really?" She said "You were raised by them. How can you be any different?"

"I just am, okay?" Robin sighed "I promise you, I'm not like that." He paused "I'll help you find your mother."

"You will?" Fae looked up at him.

"I promise."

Maria climbed into the carriage, and looked back out at the Merryweather Manor. Miss Heliotrope had insisted in coming with them to continue Maria's lessons, and she was seated across from her, nervously picking at her dress.

"What is they live like savages?" she worried "What if they make me sleep on the floor? What if they make me sleep in the dungeons?"

"They're not that bad." Maria grumbled. Loveday smiled at the tutor.

"Miss Heliotrope." She said "I can almost guarantee you that my father and his people will treat you with the utmost respect."

"Almost?" Miss Heliotrope echoed. Loveday rolled her eyes.

"They are my family." She said "I trust them."

Miss Heliotrope nodded. Loveday waved goodbye to Sir Benjamin, and so did Maria. In no time at all, they had set off, and were on the way to the De Noir settlement.

Maria looked out at the forest as they passed. She hoped that Fae and Robin had gotten home safely.

About an hour later, they arrived at the settlement. Coeur De Noir met them outside, pulling Loveday into a hug and complimenting her baby bump. Maria stood back, looking around for Robin.

Where was he?

"Ah, Maria!" Coeur De Noir said suddenly, pulling Maria out of her daydream "How are you?"

"I'm very good." Maria replied, hugging him in a friendly manner "And you?"

"I've been good, thank you." He replied "Where is my son, by the way?"

"Robin?" Maria replied, looking confused.

"Yes. He was with you, wasn't he?" Coeur De Noir looked equally confused.

"I thought he came home." Maria looked over to Loveday, who was just as confused as the both of them.

"No." Coeur De Noir replied "He hasn't been home since this morning."

* * *

Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! (Well, sort of.)

Microsized half-pint : I'm sorry for making your heart drop, aha XD And ballet lessons? Cool! I used to do ballet, once upon a time XD

ANNEROOS : I wrote more!

~Catt :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!

I am so exited! Tomorrow I am going to this placed named Woodchester Park… According to the website, it is a 'tranquil wooded valley contains a 'lost landscape' with remains of an 18th- and 19th-century landscape park' with an 'unfinished Victorian mansion'…

I'm so excited! Hopefully it will give me loads of inspiration to write more scenes in the forest… lol XD I really need to look up the difference between woods and forests, lol. Maybe I'll also take pictures to show you all? Would you like me to do that? I think it would be nice to show you the places where it was originally set and stuff...

Edit: Forests are where the trees are close together, and woods are where they are more dispersed, letting more light in. The more you know~

Edit edit: I've actually found the house that Elizabeth Goudge used to model Moonacre manor on! And I shall be traveling there once I get off school in July! It's about an hours drive away from my home, but the house is only open on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursday .

Anyway, let's get on with it XD

* * *

Chapter 6

"What are you saying?" Maria asked, not quite understanding. Surely he had gone home; surely he hadn't stayed out in that storm!

"He did not return home." Coeur De Noir said in a simple a voice as he could muster without coming across irritated.

Maria shook her head, and ran past him, and into the castle. She ran down the hallways, ignoring people who greeted her. She had been here before, and she knew where Robin's room was. She got to his door, and flung it open.

Empty. Coeur De Noir was right. He wasn't here.

"Maria!" Loveday cried, coming up behind her. She was breathing deeply from running after her.

"Loveday!" Maria flung herself into her aunt's arms "He's not here! He didn't make it home!"

"He'll be fine." The older woman replied, her breathing still irregular. She smiled "He is my brother, after all."

"I guess so." Maria shook her head "I'm just a little on edge right now."

"Well, I would be too." Loveday put her hand on Maria's shoulder "If Benjamin, the love of my life was in possible danger."

"He's not the love of my life." Maria mumbled.

"Of course he is!" Loveday replied "Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at _her_?" Maria shot back. She didn't mean for it to come out quite so mean, but it had.

"Her?" Loveday echoed "Fae?"

"Yes." Maria replied "I know he likes her more. I mean, she's older. She's prettier. She's nicer, smarter AND she's also lived in the forest." She looked down "They're perfect for each other."

"Maria Merry weather!" Loveday scolded her Niece "Don't you dare talk like that! I'm sure Robin-"

"Yes?"

Loveday turned, surprised. Robin stood behind her, with Fae on his arm.

"Robin!" Loveday cried "We've been so worried!"

"I'm sorry." Robin looked at Fae "I had to take Fae home."

"So you risked your life in that storm?" Maria growled at him "You know how much you could have been hurt, right?"

"Yes." Robin replied "and I know how much Fae could've been hurt too."

Loveday looked at Fae, and Maria suddenly realized that this was the first time the two had met.

"Loveday, Fae." Maria introduced the two, her anger disappearing for a few seconds replaced with the need to introduce the two.

"I'm sorry." Loveday said. She moved past Robin and Fae, and off down the hall. Robin watched her leave. He turned back to Maria, and gave her a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry." Robin said "I know I should have told you where I was going."

"I don't forgive you." Maria said. Robin looked slightly taken aback.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't forgive you." And with that, she stormed out too, leaving Robin stood with Fae.

Maria rushed after Loveday. She was angry, sad and heartbroken. Angry at Robin for putting himself in danger, angry at Fae for being so perfect for Robin, sad because she was losing her best friend, and heartbroken because her best friend was probably in love with someone else.

Maria hated to say it. She hated how to words formed on her lips. She hated how they made her feel, and she hated how she associated them with that certain person.

_Love._

She shook her head and wiped her eyes just as she came around the corner to face Loveday. She smiled apologetically.

"I know that it may feel like a struggle." Loveday said "But I promise it will be okay in the end."

"Thank you, Loveday." Maria replied, hugging her around her large belly. Loveday smiled back.

"I hope my child loves me as much as you do." She smiled "Since I see you as my best friend, it would be nice to have my child treat me like that too."

"I'm honoured to know you see me that way." Maria smiled back, and put her hand on her aunt's belly "You better be born strong, little one, because you, me and your mummy are going to be the best of friends. Okay?" Maria felt a kick. She looked up at Loveday, who smiled back at her.

"She likes you." Loveday said "No, she _loves_ you."

Fae sat down on Robin's unmade bed, and put her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry." She said "I've ruined your friendship. I should've stayed in the forest, away from the both of you."

"Don't worry about it." Robin replied, sitting down next to her and putting his hand on her shoulder "Maria and I have had fights before. We'll be best friends by the end of the week, I can promise you."

"Yes, but that's not the point." Fae looked up into his eyes. She had seen the way Maria looked at him, and noticed the way Maria treated her with such jealousy whenever she was around Robin.

Her sister was in love with this man. Whatever she said, however she acted, she was in love with him.

And Fae was breaking their relationship apart.

Fae didn't know much about love. Her mother had single-handedly raised her, and she had never even met a male until she met her uncle, Sir Benjamin. The only love she knew was the love she had read about in the books that lined her living room.

"Fae." Robin said, looking down at her "We've known each other for only a few days…" he trailed off

"Yes?" Fae could feel her heart beating fast. They were alone. In his room. On his bed.

"But I really feel like I can talk to you." He continued "I think I-"

"I need to go!" Fae cried out suddenly, standing up "I, ah, have something I need to do!" and with that, she rushed out of the room, leaving a very confused Robin staring at the empty space where she had been five seconds ago.

Fae rushed through the corridors, wondering if this was how it felt. She had read so much about it, but never felt it herself…

She let herself out of castle, and settled for wondering the streets for a few moments. As she walked past a stall selling De Noir clothing, she heard the most beautiful sound.

Music. Piano music.

It was a song she had heard before. She closed her eyes, and Fae could see her mother sat by the piano, her fingers moving swiftly and effortlessly over the keys, beautiful music filling the room and making her want to dance. She looked around for where this music was coming from. It seemed to be a pub.

Shrugging, she walked towards it. She knew what a pub was, as her mother had told her of the pubs –or public houses, as her mother had called them- in the village. She said they were full of drunkards, woman in very little clothing and horror. Fae had promised never to go in one, but the music was coming from there. So she was going in.

She walked to the door, but was stopped by a burly looking man outside. "Are you eighteen?" he barked gruffly. Fae looked at him for a few seconds before shaking her head slowly.

"No…" She said, trailing off at the end. The burly man shook his head at her.

"You need to be eighteen to be let in." he said "Come back soon, little girly."

Fae was quite angry at being called a little girly, but said nothing about it, and turned on her heel. She stalked off, coming to the main gate. She was let out, and started walking back along the main pathway, wondering how long it would take to get back.

Maria stood on the balcony, looking out over the forest. She could see the Merryweather manor far in the distance to the north, and suddenly she was overcome with a longing to go home.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked, making Maria jump. She turned around sharply. Stood behind her was a man, maybe a few years older than Robin. He was wearing the same dark leathers that Robin often wore, and he had dark hair and browned skin just like Robin. Maria came to the conclusion that he was a lot like Robin.

"I'm fine." Maria said bluntly, and moved to walk back inside. She was really not in the mood to talk to anyone, especially men who reminded her of Robin.

"I'm sorry." The man said, rubbing the back of his head "I should probably introduce myself." He held out his hand "My name's Crowlin. It's nice to meet you."

Maria took Crowlin's hand, and he brought it up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss, making Maria blush. Robin would never do anything like this. Ever.

"It's nice to meet you." She replied "My name is-"

"Maria." Crowlin finished "I know. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh? Nothing bad, I hope."

"No." Crowlin shook his head, looking up at her "Nothing bad at all."

* * *

And there we go!

I'm sorry for introducing another OC… But we have Crowlin! He is named after some uninhabitable islands near Scotland that I have been learning about… Plus it's CROWlin, lol.

Also, slightly weird… I walked into the DT area in my school, on the way to the food rooms, and what should be standing there?

It's one of the promotional stands for The Secret of Moonacre! I might try and get a picture with it to show, lol XDD I was not expecting it to be there!

Anyway! Microsized half-pint, thank you for reviewing again! I should be putting more time into my studies, but I'm so lazy… Year 10 is the worst year! But thanks so much

~Catt


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone!

I have another chapter for you! Although I have a confession to make… I've changed my mind of who I want to get together… So I've changed the story line a bit. There will be no changes to the previous chapters, but there will be from now on.

SPOILER: It's Robin and Sir Benjamin who get together XDDD

Just kidding. Or am I?

ENJOYYYY

* * *

Chapter 7

Maria sat down on the bench by a rather large tree, and Crowlin sat down next to her. He looked over at her, and smiled.

"So, you and Robin had a fight, huh?" he said. Maria nodded.

"Yes." She looked down "I don't really want to talk about it though." Crowlin opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. Suddenly, his face lit up and he smiled.

"You know what?" He said, grinning at her.

"What?" Maria looked up at him, curiosity on her face.

"I'll take you to do something that always cheers me up when I'm sad." His grin got bigger.

"And what's that?" To Maria's surprise, Crowlin's smile got even bigger.

"Archery."

Fae carried on through the forest to her home. She was tired and confused, after a day of dealing with Robin. She was still confused on her feelings for him.

Before she could think about it much more, she arrived home. Sighing, she climbed the ladder to her front door, and entered. Her living room was a mess, the books that Robin had knocked down earlier still strewn across the floor in an unsightly matter. Fae walked over to them, and started to pick them up. A good number of the books she owned were actually French, and had been a gift to her mother from an old Pastor who was actually a French man.

Fae placed the books carefully away, and turned to her bedroom. She had moved in here after her mother had been kidnapped, and she had been drove out of their previous house. She had walked for a day before she had stumbled upon this house, set in the trees. When she entered, it was quite obvious no-one had lived there for many, many years, but everything inside was still intact- namely a bed, a sofa, a kitchen area and many, many bookcases, lining the walls in the living area.

Fae moved to the sofa, and sat herself down. She picked up the cushions he wasn't sat on, and picked up a slim book from underneath it. There was a pen attached to the side of it, and she took it off. She opened the book to a fresh page, and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went to the De Noir settlement for the first time. I was nervous at first, but Robin was there with me, so it was okay._

_I'm still not sure how I feel about him. I like him, but I'm not sure in what way. I have only known him a very short time, and he IS a De Noir._

_Until my mother is returned to me, I will not think about any De Noirs in a friendly way._

_Fae_

Fae put her diary down. She realized just how tired she actually was, and went to bed early.

"Look." Crowlin said, putting his hand on Maria's arm "You need to hold your arm like this, so your elbow sticks out" he moved her elbow out.

"Right." Maria replied. She was holding the bow in her right hand, an arrow already in it and ready to fly. Crowlin had shown her how to put it back, and she had. Her arm wobbled with the strain of holding it.

"And now, put your thumb right next to the corner of your lip." He moved her hand up "Yes, like that. Look down the arrow, and line it up. And then, fire away!"

Maria lined up the arrow, and let it fly. It shot off really quickly, making her gasp and almost drop the bow. Because she moved the bow downwards, the arrow flew down, and buried its self in the grass.

"Whoops." Maria said. Crowlin laughed.

"Don't worry." He said "You'll get the hang of it one day!"

Maria laughed too, and picked up another arrow. This time, the string hit her arm, and the arrow hit flew off to the side, hitting a tree. There was a startled gasp from behind the tree, which made Maria jump.

"Is there someone there?" Crowlin asked. When there was no reply, he looked cautiously at Maria before walking silently towards the tree. When he reached it, he quickly jumped around the back. Maria could hear a scuffle going on, and walked over to look behind the tree. When she did, her moth fell open.

Crowlin had caught someone. A certain someone she knew very well.

"What are you doing here?" She said in a very level voice "Robin."

Robin looked up at her, looking sheepish.

"Well, there is a _very_ funny story concerning that." He said, glancing up at Crowlin, who held his arm.

"Oh yeah?" Crowlin replied. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah." He said, his tone steady "And I'll tell you it. Though you might want to let go of my arm. Unless you want to speak with my father, that is."

Crowlin eyed him carefully before letting him go. Robin pulled his arm back towards him, and took a few steps towards Maria.

"I can help you learn archery." He said, his tone rough. Maria could see there was something else in his eyes "Why do you have to have him teach you?"

"He offered" Maria replied simply. _Sadness._ She though _that's what's in his eyes._

Robin sighed deeply and turned away. He began to walk back towards the castle, but stopped. He turned and looked at Maria one last time.

"Dinner is at six." He said "Don't be late."

Once Robin was out of sight, Crowlin turned back to Maria.

"I'm sorry." He said "He ruined the mood."

"Don't be." Maria replied, forcing a smile. She felt bad, for leaving Robin. But then again, he had Fae, didn't he? He didn't need her. She filled her minds with these thoughts, and tried to enjoy herself.

Robin stalked back to him room, throwing the door shut and picking up a pillow from his unmade bed. He held it for a split second, before throwing it as hard as he could against the wall. He was in such a bad mood right now!

How could Maria go off without him? How could she? And to meet up with _that_ person, of all people!

He had spent one day, _one day_ with that girl's sister, and because of that she had resorted to this?

Why did he feel like this? Why was he so angry at that girl spending time with another person –another man- apart from him?

Robin sat down on his bed and clenched his fists. He was interested in Fae, but not as much as Maria. He wanted to see Fae, but not as much as Maria.

Sure, Fae was smart. She loved the forest. She was mature, and beautiful.

But she wasn't Maria.

Robin kneaded his eyes with his fists, and let his anger dissipate. He stood up, retrieved his pillow and threw it carefully onto his bed. He picked up a photo frame that had fallen down, and looked at the picture within.

It was a photo of him and Maria taken the previous year when Sir Benjamin had had a photographer visit. It had been so tedious, standing around for ages and ages whilst the man took the photos, but in the end it was worth it. He had a piece of Maria by his side no matter what.

He put the frame down on his bedside table with a sigh. He should go down and apologize to Maria for following her, but then again it would mean seeing that idiot Crowlin again.

Seeing Maria would have to wait.

After all, dinner was at six.

* * *

And there we go! I have to end it there because I shall be busy all weekend and I wanted to get this chapter finished :D

And on another note, I shall post a link to the photos that I took at the weekend at Woodchester Park on my main page. So if you go there, there should be a link :D

So, quick review corner:

Microsized half-pint: You are an absolute sweetie, but you know that :D I shall try hard!

Fanficfreak2000: Your wish is my command, lol! Here is another chapter!

awesomebooky: Ahh, all shall be revealed soon! Dun dun dun But I'm glad you enjoy this story: D

Catt~ :D


End file.
